life_long_learningfandomcom-20200214-history
Pitches
Erase the “_ paragraph and such…” First paragraph: something catchy about yourself I bridge the gap between large retails and customers through created and added value. Through my 8+ years of experience as a manager for the largest retail in France, I have come to appreciate how much of a difference positive customer service creates for both Auchan and its customers. Customer service is the very core of value creation. Second paragraph: little bit on experience. Describe some accomplishments here also I have managed over _ people and _ teams in _ various departments. There is no one more important than everyone in retail. Happy employees create happy customers! In the first 4 years as a manager, I managed an 8 million Euro turnover (didn’t really understand this part) and managed to increased financial performance by __ (amount). In the latter 4 years, I managed to ____, resulting in a % increase in ?? Net income? Lol. Third paragraph: Personal work style My colleagues describe me as someone who is extremely reliable, frank, and organized. My friends would describe me as value driven, easy going, and competitive. I have acquired skills necessary to understand retail from the customer’s perceptions and problems they face to be able to design a suitable solution in favor of both parties. I like my team to work hard and play just as hard. Fourth paragraph: Education Currently working towards an international MBA at a top ranked university in the world focused on entrepreneurship and leadership. My area of concentration is _. Combined with my undergraduate engineering degree, I combine creativity with __ to further improve my capabilities. Fifth: Future goals and where you would like to be. Contact information. Combined with my retail experience and undergraduate engineering career, I hope to utilize my analytical and critical thinking to take retail to the next level of customer service. I am open for opportunities in Retail management, _, _, or __ in Paris, France starting in January 2020. # Something catchy # Experience + some accomplishment # Personal workstyle # Education # My future 1. I believe customer satisfaction is the key to value creation. Nowadays, interactions are no more about products and prices, but about providing solutions and willingness to pay. By encouraging and fostering actions that provide real answers to your customer needs, even the most stretched ones, you start to create bonds that can benefit and ripple across the whole company 2. I worked in retail when I used to manage up to 32 people and 2 different departments. I was responsible for their profits and losses; they both generated an 8 million Euros annual net income. I built my work ethic around the satisfaction of my customer first, always walking the extra miles to satisfy them. Secondly, I enforced teamwork among my teams with my workmates. 3. My teammates would describe me as someone extremely reliable, frank & organized. My friends describe me as value driven, easy going and competitive. I would define myself as someone who is investing all his energy in getting the most of himself. 4. I have both a technical and holistic approach of business. I graduated as a food engineer specialized in marketing before obtaining an MBA focused on organization’s transformation and strategy. 5. I am open to proposition in France in the sector of business and organization transformation as in house or external consultant. I believe that customer satisfaction is the key to value creation. This assumption was further reinforced when I started working as a retail manager myself, being in direct contact with customers and at the start of the value creation. However, your customers are not only your buyers, but any stakeholder: your team, your colleagues, your boss, ect. even yourself. and hands-on managerial and customer skills, I believe I have acquired the skills necessary to understand customers’ problems and design a suitable solution giving the resources available.